The Troubles For Losing A Bet
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Never bet against Kiba. Naruto learned that the hard way. A/N: suggested Yaoi SasuNaru, Language, and Kiba's weird punishment.


**Nami: Hey guys!!!! I'm back!!!**

**Kirai: You were just being lazy.**

**Nami: _gas_**_ps _**I was not!!! I had History **_gags_ **and a lot of Art classes.**

**Kirai: Sure you did. **_rolls eyes_

**Nami: **_evil smirk_** Hey Ki... I got you a new friend since Miwa isn't here.**

**Kirai: **_looks at Nami suspiciously _**New friend?**

**Rune: You called Nami?**

**Nami: **_giggles like the little yaoi fan-girl she is _**Kirai this is Rune. He's going to take Miwa's spot.**

**Kirai: **_guaks _**Your hair is the same colour as Gaara's.**

_Rune looks up at his red chopped hair hanging half in front of his face, bright blue eyes shinning._

**Rune: Nami, why did you have to make me look like this.**

**Nami: Because... I'm your god and you have to do as I say... now **_throws Rune at Kirai _**make out.**

**Rune and Kirai: NANI!?!?!?!?**

**Nami: You heard me... **_rubs hands together evilly_

**Now on to the story!!!!!**

* * *

"Come on Kiba! This isn't fair!" Naruto whined from behind his closed bathroom door. 

"Isn't fair my ass! You lost the bet, so you have to do this," Kiba snickered from Naruto's bed.

A few quiet seconds later, Naruto gasped with a horrified expression.

"Uh... uh! I AM NOT WEARING THIS!!!!! KIBA YOU'VE LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!!!!!"

Naruto banged the bathroom door open to reveal the blonde wearing tight black leather pants, a belt with chains hanging off to the right side, a tight black corset looking vest with blood-red designs at the bottom, black boots, a choker necklace and cuffs on his wrists.

Kiba did a double take and fell off the bed laughing.

Naruto glared, "Ha... ha. I'm taking it off now."

As he turned back to the bathroom, Kiba grabbed his wrist, "Oh no you don't! Time to go!"

Puzzled, naruto gaped at Kiba.

"You've gotta finish this bet," he laughed as he pulled Naruto out of his house and to the training grounds.

* * *

"Where is that baka?" Sakura asked, her patience all ready at it's end. 

Kakashi and Sasuke rolled their eyes at the fuming kunoichi.

The other nins were just hanging around also.

"Man, Kiba better hurry up. He told us to meet here as noon," Ino sighed as she and the others walked over to where Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were.

* * *

Kiba pulled Naruto to the training grounds and pushed him behind a tree as he peeked around. 

"Okay, stay here and wait for me to call."

"How about I go home and we call it even?" Naruto mumbled.

"Ha... ha... No," Kiba dashed over to where the group was.

* * *

"There he is," Shikamaru muttered. 

"Now what was so important that we all just had to meet here?" Chouji asked as he munched on chips.

"Well," Kiba said catching his breath, "I won a bet and I wanted you guys to see what happened to the loser."

Everyone gave a questioning look to the dog-nin.

"Who's the loser?" Neji asked.

Kiba chuckled and turned around and shouted, "COME ON OUT... NARUTO!!!"

"Should've known," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

Sakura fumed, "That baka made us wait because he lost a bet?!"

"Yeah," Kiba laughed, "But trust me, it's worth it."

He went running off to where he left Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto..." Kiba looked around the tree to see nothing. 

"Naruto?" he sniffed the air and looke dup.

The dog-nin jumped up to where Naruto was and pulled him back down.

"Now... either you come on your own or I put a leash on that choker and drag you out there," he threatened as he pulled out a chain leash.

Naruto eyed Kiba, then the leash, "You wouldn't dare."

* * *

"Sorry guys," Kiba said as he dragged a normally clothed Naruto out by a leash. 

Everyone raised an eyebrow, even Sai.

"So, what the deal? What did he have to do?" Ino asked.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off, "Nothing. He didn't make me do anything."

Kakshi and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Kiba still had a hold of the leash with one hand and with the other formed a seal, "Kai!"

Everyone's eyes grew round as the smoke cleared.

Hinata passed out from a nosebleed as Naruto was revealed in all his leather-clad glory.

Ino, Sakura, TenTen and CHouji were staring with their mouths open while Shikamaru, Neji, Sai and Shino were just staring.

Kakashi was shocked and casted a glance over to Sasuke, who was having a slight problem and had an evil glint in his eyes.

Kiba also noticed Sasuke's problems and got a wicked smile on his face, "Now who would like to have their own personal slave for the day?"

Naruto snapped his head and glared at Kiba, "That's not part of the deal!!!"

Kiba shruuged and noded to some of the hungry looks the blonde was receiving.

Naruto gulped as he noticed the looks Neji and Sai were giving him but started to shiver in fear at the glazed over heated stare Sasuke was giving him.

Sakura, Ino and TenTen pulled out camers as they were drooling over the tanned blonde.

"Kakshi-sensei, help me," Naruto begged only to see Kakashi taking down notes.

Sai was doing quick sketches as Shikamaru,Chouji and Shino were still staring.

"Sakura-chan? Onegai?" He pleaded.

Sakura looked over her camera, "Gomen Naruto, but I don't think I could stop Sasuke-kun... even if I wanted to."

Naruto paled as he looked back to the raven.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto watche das Sasuke came walking up with a seductive look in his eyes.

"Come on Kiba! This wasn't par tof the bet!" Naruto yelled panicking.

Sasuke stood beside Kiba, "Do I have to do anything for the slave?"

The blonde gulped as Kiba just handed the leash to Sasuke, "Here ya go!"

"KIBA!!! I swear to Kami-sama that I'll get you for th-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his stomach, bringing the blonde closer.

"Thanks Kiba. I owe you one," he said as he rested his chin on Naruto's right shoulder.

Kiba held up his hands, "Don't worry about it."

"HELLO?! I'M STILL HERE! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE AN OBJECT DAMMIT!!! LET GO OF ME TEME OR I'LL KICK YOUR A-" he was cut off again as Sasuke licked and nibbled on the blonde's neck.

Sakura, Ino and TenTen squealed as they took more pictures.

Sai still drawing as the others, beside the three fan-girls and Kiba and Kakashi, passed out.

Kakashi was still taking noets, planning for him and Sai to meet up with Jiraiya later.

"Or you'll what?" Sasuke smirked against Naruto's skin as the blonde shivered from what the raven was doing. "I don't think you want me to stop. Do you?" he asked with a knowing smirk, still nibbling on the blonde's neck.

Naruto had to hold back a moan that threatened to escape his lips. A slight blush was all ready starting to form on his cheeks.

* * *

Kiba walked over to where the others were, "Geeze guys, Why did you pass out?" A toothy grin on his face as he started piling everyone on Akamaru's back. "Gomen ne Akamaru, demo we need to get these guys to the hospital."

Akamaru barked as Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji were placed on his back while Kiba carried Hinata.

"See you guys later!" he called over his shoulder.

* * *

"MATTE!!!! KIBA!!! Don't leave me here with them!" But Naruto's pleas fell on deaf ears.

A low chuckled made Naruto freeze up, the hand on his stomach pulling him closer to Sasuke.

"Now," Sasuke began as he spun Naruto around, "There's something I've been meaning to give you for the past five years."

Naruto was about to ask 'what' when Sasuke crashed his lips with the blonde's.

The fan-girls squealed more and took pictures so fast that they were going through several rolls of film in a matter of minutes. Sai was drawing like crazy while Kakashi was writing so fast that he was beginning to get a writer's cramp.

Sasuke pulle dback to reveal a very dazed and flustered blonde.

Naruto's mind was at the current moment: blank.

"You belong to me," Sasuke said with a husky voice as he pulled Naruto by the back of his head back in for another heated and passionate kiss.

Naruto's mind was starting to short-circut as Sasuke pulled away again.

The lustful gaze of Sasuke's was staring down at Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed as he watched Naruto's face.

The blonde was staring at Sasuke, his mind completely shut down and had rebooted.

Naruto's eyes slid to helf-mast as lust filled them.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto grabbed the back of the raven's head and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

Sakura squealed and Ino passed out as Naruto started to pull at Sasuke's shirt. TenTen grabbed Ino's camera and took double sets.

Sai smiled his normal smile as he started up new sketched, while Kakashi chuckled and wrote more notes down.

Sasuke pulled away and chuckled as Naruto kept trying to pull at the raven's shirt, "Eager?"

Naruto looked up with lust-filled passionate eyes and breathed in a husky voice, "Yes."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose as his problems increased ten-fold. He quickly pulled Naruto to him and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The four left still awake gathered together to show what they got.

"We can make so much from this," TenTen said as she held up her camera, along with Ino's, and seven rolls of film in each hand.

"Yes. We could make a whole book out of these," Sai smiled as he held up his sketches.

Sakura drooled over how real they were, "Sai... you're my hero." She tried her best to hold back a nosebleed.

Kakashi nodde din agreement, "Well done Sai. We should all get together more ofter for this."

Ino rose up and retrieved her camera from TenTen, "Yes. But who knows how long it will be before we get to do this again."

* * *

A loud yell of "SASUKE!!!" reached echoed all throughout Konoha from Sasuke's house.

* * *

The five got mischievious glints in their eyes.

"I think Ino-san, that we will get our chance now," Sai said as he gathered his things and waited for the others.

TenTen, Sakura and Ino squealed as they followed after Sai, with Kakashi right behind them.

Oh yes, they would make a lot of money and several nins, girls and guys, very happy

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**Nami: **_looks over at Kirai and Rune glued to eachother's lips... and hips._** Well... **_looks back over at them..._

_Grabs her nose quickly to stop the nosebleed..._

**Nami: I hope you guys liked the story... **_glances back at them... still stuck at the hips..._

**Nami: Who would've guessed they would ACTUALLY listen to me!**

_Does a happy little danc-_

**Kirai: **_pants_** Rune... ungh... faster...**

_Stops her dance and glances back at the two, grabs her sketch book and starts drawing._

**Nami: What?! I AM an art major after all.**

_Draws while her left hand is busy holding off the nosebleed._

**Nami: Tell me what you guys think!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


End file.
